<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>braving storms by violentv0id</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951509">braving storms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id'>violentv0id</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>held close (don't let go) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Technoblade trying to deny he likes two idots, very little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It smelled like rain. Cold crisp air and biting wind-</p><p>A storm blows in, bringing three closer than allowed. Emotions denied, emotions explored. A moment of respite in the chaos. Perhaps nice things could be enjoyed and insecurities smoothed over. Even the strongest need comfort and confirmation.</p><p>In other words; Techno gets some well-needed affection and care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>held close (don't let go) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>braving storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, first foray into writing rpf.</p><p>I'll start off with this- I ship the personas, not the people. </p><p>That being said; I hope this fic will be enjoyed! It's the longest fic I've written in a while- If there are any typos, I apologize ^^;; A majority of this was written very late at night/early morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It smelled like rain, it was cold, and it was windy. A shiver ran through George from where he sat leaning up against a tree. Looking up at the heavy-laden clouds rolling across the sky. The incoming storm probably was going to worsen, and he should likely retreat into some sort of shelter. Right now, though, he was simply watching. His gaze was sharp behind the glasses perched on his face, observing the pink-haired man in the clearing past the thicket of trees he was resting in.</p><p>	Low light still glinted off the diamond sword in the anarchist king’s hands. Powerful shoulders swung the large weapon with ease, making it seem as if he was wielding nothing but a feather. Loose strands of hair fell from the tight braid that fell down his back, falling over the mask hiding a serious face. </p><p>	George knew the other was aware of his presence, and also knew he should likely leave. But the way the man fought was terrifying and entrancing at the same time. Fitting of the nickname “Blood God” for sure. </p><p>	Heaving a heavy sigh and slowly rising to his feet, George once more glanced up at the clouds, now nearly black and ominous looking. The first spatter of raindrops lazily began falling, pattering against the leaves. Techno, the man training, paid no heed to the rain though. Single-minded in his endeavor. Who knew what he was training for, and perhaps he was just making sure his skills didn’t fade? </p><p>	Shaking his head and slowly stepping back, George began the trek back to the home that he shared with Dream. He didn’t exactly want to catch a cold in the storm that was slowly and surely building. Wind whipping the branches of trees around, and sending leaves falling to the ground.</p><p>	Wrapping his arms around himself and quickening his pace, the brunette regretted the short sleeve he was wearing- It certainly wasn’t fit for the chill rain and biting wind. He’d probably steal one of his boyfriend’s hoodies as soon as he got back to their shared home. The perks of being the smaller in the relationship meant that his partner's clothing was delightfully large on him.</p><p>	Still, despite himself, his mind wandered back to Techno training in that clearing. Did he even have a good place to retreat to? So he could weather the storm? A concerned frown made its way onto George’s face, brows drawing together and furrowing barely.</p><p>	Maybe he could say something to Dream when he got back. Just maybe give Techno an offer to rest in their house for the night, just until the storm passed. Especially since his old base wasn’t secure any longer after the latest war that left L’manberg pitted with explosion craters, and buildings felled. </p><p>	The war also left Techno labeled a traitor, even though, as far as George knew? He only did exactly as he said he was going to. All he had said was he wanted anarchy, and anarchy is what he fueled. </p><p>	Shaken from his thoughts when the light of his and Dream’s home came into view, a small and warm smile made its way onto his face when he saw Dream leaning against the doorframe. Demeanor obviously perking up when he caught sight of George. Pushing off from his leaning spot and taking long strides to meet the brunette mid-way.</p><p>	Laughing quietly when arms wrapped around him and partially lifted him from the ground, George rested his face against Dream’s shoulder and patted his side. “Miss me, you dork?” He muttered fondly, glancing up to catch the goofy smile on the taller’s face. </p><p>	“Nah, no way could I miss you-“ Dream countered, smile not fading whatsoever. “Me? Missing my own boyfriend? Couldn’t imagine that.” Managing to school his expression into a serious one for just a few moments, he gave a decisive nod. Just a moment later, though, he wheezed out a laugh and pressed a quick kiss to George’s forehead.</p><p>	“How dare you, I’m not being appreciated enough-“ George shot back, no hint of malice in his tone. “Abandoned! Forgotten in the storm blowing in!” A low chuckle of his own slipped out of its own accord before he stepped back and sobered up when a loud rumble of thunder went off. Quickly remembering what he was going to mention- “Hey, Dream, I gotta ask you something real quick.”</p><p>	Tilting his head curiously and pushing his hood back, Dream gave a small, worried frown. “What’s up? Something wrong? Did someone try to come after you?” Trust Dream to immediately go into protective mode when it came to someone he cared about. George smiled slightly and shook his head before concern could climb any higher.</p><p>	“No, don’t worry, we both know I wouldn’t just stand and take it if someone tried to hurt me. But uh-“ Rocking back on his heels slightly and rubbing at the back of his neck, George scrunched his nose up slightly. Hesitating because he wasn’t quite sure how Dream would react- Not that he thought his boyfriend would exactly react <i>badly</i> he just didn’t know.</p><p>	“So, I was watching Techno training in that one clearing. You know the one, we’ve both trained with him there a few times, yeah? But he didn’t seem to be stopping even with this storm brewing. Do you think he’s gonna try to stay out the whole storm? I know his base isn’t… Exactly safe anymore.” Grimacing, he looked back up at Dream and pushed on. “I think we should offer him the spare room. Even if it’s just tonight. No one else is gonna want to shelter him right now. Not after everything that happened recently.”</p><p>	Dream listened closely as George spoke, mouth set in a serious like. Taking in everything being said and thinking it over. George definitely was right, no one would want to shelter the person that everyone was trying to say was the traitor. Dream knew he was the one who even egged Techno on to release those withers. So, he was… Partially to blame for at least parts of the reason the other man was being shunned.</p><p>	After a moment or two more of silence, he hesitantly spoke up, picking his words carefully. “I wouldn’t want anyone to be out in this storm. I kinda owe Techno.” George immediately brightened at the affirmation that his suggestion was accepted. </p><p>        Rocking forward onto the balls of his feet, he pressed a kiss to Dream’s cheek. “Thank you Dream! Now, how about you let me yank one of your hoodies and I’ll go kidnap the big scary pig man?” He asked, grinning widely. Amusement shining in his eyes when Dream let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes.</p><p>        “I <i>guess</i> I can let my delicate tiny boyfriend go out in the middle of a soon to be raging storm to sequester away a battle-hardened anarchist who also happens to tower over him-“ Two could play at this theatrics game, George.</p><p>        Laughter bubbled up in the brunette’s chest, and he had to lean forwards to rest his hands on his knees as he laughed, eyes squinted, and lips curled in a smile even while laughing. Taking a moment to compose himself, he stood back up and pulled a mock-offended face. “Hey! I’m not tiny, everyone else is just freakishly tall-“ </p><p>        A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder that seemed even closer than before cut the banter short. The loud noise succeeding in making George flinch slightly, hands instinctively covering his ears. “Okay, no more goofing around, I better hurry. I was serious about borrowing a hoodie, though, Dream. It’s cold as hell with that wind.”</p><p>        Also dropping the lighthearted banter, Dream nodded slightly before pulling off the hoodie he was wearing at the moment with no hesitation. Smoothing the shirt underneath down a bit before holding the hoodie towards George. </p><p>        Not even surprised at the lack of hesitation anymore, George accepted the hoodie and slipped it over his head, smiling at the warmth.  “Thank you, Dream. I’ll be careful- Cause I know you’re about dying to tell me to be careful, but don’t wanna offend me.” Huffing out a small laugh through his nose, he stepped forward and stretched up to press a chaste kiss to Dream’s lips. </p><p>        Returning the kiss and lifting a hand to run a thumb over George’s cheekbone, a moment between the joking and chaos for some tenderness. “Yeah, I know you’ll be careful. Good luck, I know you can convince him.”</p><p>        With one last soft smile shared in the small bubble of warmth in the storm, George nodded slightly before turning and marching with determination back towards the clearing. Both hoping Techno would still be there, and also hoping that maybe the man had some sort of sense to at least take shelter from the rain that was practically being blown sideways by the wind- Grimacing as the chill of the rain quickly wicked away any of the warmth that the hoodie could offer, George trudged onward. The clearing was a decent distance away, and the storm was worsening by the minute. The wind was practically whipping through the branches of trees. Sending weaker branches crashing to the ground. With some quick footwork and a quick bitten out curse, the brunette had to hop to the side to avoid a branch as it fell. Hitting the ground where he’d been only a moment before.</p><p>        “… Yeah, no one needs to be out in this shit…” He muttered to himself, shaking off the bit of tremble in his hands that the close call caused. Returning to his march with renewed determination. </p><p>        After a few more jumps and dodging of trees that had fallen already, George reached the clearing. At first, he didn’t see Techno- And thought maybe he had taken shelter. Then he caught sight of unmistakable pink hair and the discarded red cape laying over a tree trunk. At least the man had the sense to move out of the clearing and was sitting on the log beside where he had the cape spread out. The rain had soaked him through, just as it had with George-</p><p>        To avoid any possibility of getting run through with the sword he knew was very sharp and was still clutched in Techno’s hands, George called out. Having to raise his voice to be heard over the howling wind and whipping rain. “Techno! I’m coming over there!”</p><p>        Techno looked up when his name was called, brows furrowing under his mask. Who the hell was stupid enough to be out in this storm- Oh? George. Yeah, that made sense. Sighing heavily, he loosened the grip he had on his sword slightly. Knowing the other likely wasn’t there to try and start a fight. One he definitely wouldn’t win, if he did try anything. </p><p>        Watching as the shorter man picked across the clearing, stepping over debris and huddled in the hoodie that was obviously Dreams, just a dull bit of warmth settled in his chest. But that was very quickly shoved down with a grimace. No time for anything soft. “Why are ya out here.” His voice lacked the inflection of a question but was more of a statement.</p><p>        Grimacing slightly to himself, George came to a stop in front of Techno. Annoyance mildly flaring in his chest when he realized, even sitting, Techno didn’t have to look up much at all to be eye-to-eye with him. The annoyance was short-lived, though, replaced by concern. Brow furrowed and a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “You don’t have anywhere to shelter from the storm, right?” He asked, deciding that bluntness was the best way to go about this. Techno would probably appreciate that more.</p><p>        Signing heavily and spreading his arms, Techno motioned to the log he was sitting on. “Do ya think I’d be sittin here if I had a nice cozy house to be in?” Pig-like ears flicked, shaking the rain from them, and he settled his gaze on George once more. Rain trailing down in rivulets down the mask that covered most of his face. “Now, ya didn’t answer me. Why are ya out here.”</p><p>        Puffing his cheeks out and grimacing, George stuffed his hands in the front pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. “Yeah, I get it, I get it. I’m out here because I’m going to offer your stubborn ass a place to stay.” No skirting the topic, George, just get it right out there. “Dream and I talked and agreed that you shouldn’t be left out in the elements.”</p><p>        For a moment, Techno even managed to look a bit surprised before he fell back into the blank mask. Personality and any expression locked tight behind a wall. He was suspicious of the offer, but at the same time- Being out of the rain would be good. Even he wasn’t immune to getting sick and catching a cold now would be an inconvenience.</p><p>        Still, he stayed silent just a bit longer. Just to watch George squirm a bit. A small spark of amusement threatening to become a light huffed laugh if he didn’t clamp down on that fast. Which he did- With a groan, Techno rose to his feet, grimacing as his hooves sunk slightly into the muddy ground. Leaning down to scoop his cape up from the log and tossing it over his shoulder before turning to look down at George. “Guess I’ll take ya up on that offer.”</p><p>        George couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the acceptance of the offer. “Great! Let’s get out of this storm- Just. Follow me?” After Techno just gave a nod to show he heard, George turned and began the trek back to his and Dream’s house for the second time that day. Just this time he had a giant fuckin pig-hybrid man following after him at a leisurely pace. Damn him for being so tall, with long strides. Grimacing, George picked up his pace a bit, definitely not because he wanted to outpace the other, certainly not. </p><p>        Techno’s monotone voice broke him out of his thoughts, though. “Why are you an’ Dream doin’ this. Better not be pity.” A slight menacing dark tone lay underneath that monotone voice, sending a shiver that certainly was not from the cold rain down George’s back. How was he going to explain this? </p><p>        “Not pity, Techno. Just- No one deserves to be left out in the rain and the cold alone. Everything’s crazy right now. I know you’re perfectly capable of handling yourself, but also you deserve a rest.” After he finished speaking, the silence from the man behind him was a bit nerve-wracking. The only sound being the storm around them and their footsteps. Did he manage to say something wrong??</p><p>        “Thanks.” The single word almost startled George. Almost. But it made him smile slightly- Maybe he and Dream could convince Techno he deserved comfort. The two of them had already somewhat discussed their shared interest in the man, but not in detail… Perhaps a bit more could be discussed tonight, and perhaps they’d even start acting on the ideas.</p><p>        Of course, only if it seemed Techno would be interested as well. They weren’t about to force any advances on him. But also, they figured that he’d really not have any sort of experience or vast knowledge of anything romantic… Maybe they could take it upon themselves to remedy that tragedy. </p><p>        Soon enough, the lights shining from the windows of the house were visible through the trees- “We’re almost there!” George exclaimed, the prospect of getting out of damp clothing and sitting next to a fire to get warm fueled him for a burst of energy- Jogging forward along the path to the house.</p><p>        Techno was amused at the show of almost childish energy from the shorter man, and he huffed out a half-laugh at the action before he could catch himself. Freezing in his path and furrowing his brows, damning that warmth threatening to push through the locks again. Hopefully, George didn’t hear that laugh. Shaking himself slightly, he simply took proper long strides and easily caught up with George’s half-jog. One corner of his mouth quirking up at the expression shot up at him. </p><p>        “How in the bloody hell can you walk so fast without running-“ George spluttered out, properly disgruntled. “You and Dream both- Tall bastards with long legs.” Shaking his head and slowing his pace back to a normal walk, George stepped up to the door of his home, knocking before opening the door. Leaning in to call out to Dream. “I’ve successfully brought home the chaotic anarchist man!” He chimed in a chipper tone, not caring said main was standing behind him with a mix of amusement and confusion on his face. </p><p>        Dream poked his head out around the doorframe of the bedroom before the rest of him followed, padding over to bring towels to the two. “Alright, here, neither of you guys are dripping water all over the floor you heathens.” He said in a joking tone, a cocky grin on his face and a certain light in his green eyes that concerned Techno a bit. </p><p>        George just rolled his eyes and took one of the towels, then stepped to the side to allow Techno to hesitantly take the other one. Dream nodded before motioning to the coat hooks next to the door. “Ya can hang your cape there, dude. Let it dry a bit?” </p><p>        “… I guess.” Techno muttered, stepping inside after George, shrugging his cape off and hanging it on one of the hooks. Away from the few hoodies already there- Then he nearly short-circuited when George stripped off his own soaked hoodie, nearly taking his shirt with it. Averting his eyes quickly, even though no one could tell where he was looking when wearing the mask- It was just the polite thing to do. Plus, he stubbornly had to ignore the way his pulse had jumped.</p><p>        While he looked away, Techno also missed the quick smug grin George aimed at Dream, silently seeming to say- ‘See, he is easy to fluster after all.’ As quick as it was there, it was gone. The shiver that shook him chasing away any playfulness. Okay, yeah, they needed to get dry. That rain was cold, and even though the fire was going strong in the fireplace, the house felt freezing while still dressed in soaked through clothing.</p><p>	“Okay! Well, Techno, the guest room is right over there-“ Dream pointed to the doorway that lead to the room. “I think my clothes should fit you? I mean you’re… kind of more, uh… Wide- Compared to me, but it’s the thought that counts.” Laughing slightly and shrugging one shoulder, Dream tilted his head to aim his gaze at Techno. “I just figured you’d want to get out of those wet clothes.”</p><p>        Blinking in surprise at the offer, Techno stood for a few moments, mild disbelief evident on his face. Fighting between accepting the offer because wet clothing was indeed uncomfortable, but also wearing someone else's clothing was a level of intimacy he was certainly not at with Dream. The ever-small voice in the back of his mind helpfully muttered that he’d not mind, though.</p><p>        “… You sure?” He asked after another beat of silence, uncharacteristically hesitant. George paused from where he had been about to retreat into the room he shared with Dream, leaning against the doorframe, and looking back at Techno. Giving a slight reassuring grin.</p><p>        “He’d not offer if he wasn’t serious.” Reinforcing the statement, Dream gave a smile as well and nodded. He wasn’t one to say something that he’d not meant. </p><p>        Still hesitant, unsure about the kindness being shown to him, Techno only gave one last darting look between the two before sighing heavily. “Alright, you two are a menace.” He muttered with a slight grimace. Hurrying out of the amused gazes of Dream and George. Once he was in the aforementioned spare room, he shut and locked the door before leaning back on it for a moment. This was a situation he really wasn’t sure how to deal with. Violence and war was something he was accustomed to- But kindness and the certain warmth that hovered around the two that decided to take him in from the storm was somehow more terrifying than any of the fights he’d be in yet.</p><p>        Pushing back soaked hair and undoing the clasp holding on his mask, Techno took a few hesitant steps forward into the room, observing it with sharp eyes. Taking in the layout and the possible escape routes if needed… Which seemed to be none, the door being the only way to get in and out of the room. Not ideal, but also anything was better than hunkering in a cold and wet cave. Slowly looking to the bed there was indeed a neatly folded set of clothing sitting on top of the covers. A pair of sweatpants and a green casual tee-shirt. </p><p>        May as well get out of the cold and damp clothing he was in, which was contributing to the chill settling in. Deciding to get it over with before doubt won over, Techno mechanically went about stripping out of his rain-soaked clothing and set them to the side as to not get anything else too damp before quickly dressing in the borrowed clothing.</p><p>        The sweats fit well enough, but the shirt was… Definitely a bit tighter than it likely would be on the actual owner. Frowning down at the offending item of clothing with a quiet huff, he resisted the stubborn urge to just… Walk out and leave, damn the comfort. Rationally, there wasn’t any sort of malicious motive to letting him stay, but his way of life had him always doubting any kindness offered to him freely.</p><p>        In the other room, Dream perched on the bed while George shed the rest of his soaked clothes. Just relaxing in the others’ presence. “You know, I think there actually is a chance for us to win Techno over.” Perking up and raising his eyebrows, Dream glanced over at George after he’d spoken up. Motioning for him to go on.</p><p>        “Just have a feeling, that’s all. I know he’s all <i>big scary Blood God</i> and all, but I just have a gut feeling that he needs some nice stuff in his life.” Grimacing and pulling a dry hoodie over his head, he padded over and plopped down next to Dream on the bed. “The guy has had it rough. Y’know?” Leaning against his boyfriend’s side and heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes for just a few moments. </p><p>        What George said was true, for sure. Dream knew, especially lately, how much had happened around Techno and his adopted family. He definitely did deserve something nice in his life after all that. He hoped that just maybe, he and George could somewhat remedy that need.</p><p>        Nudging George lightly, chuckling when the brunette groaned, Dream leaned to press a kiss to the top of his head. “We should go and check that Techno isn’t trying to look for ways to escape, and to show him the fireplace so we all can get warm.” Making an agreeable noise, George stretched before slowly rising to his feet.</p><p>        “Yeah, you’re right- Shouldn’t just abandon our guest. How rude of us.” Giving a slight smirk before turning and leaving the bedroom, he made a beeline for the door to the guest room. Raising a hand to lightly knock. “Hey, Techno, you decent in there?” He called, wondering if he’d even get an answer.</p><p>        Slightly surprisingly, Techno’s monotone voice sounded almost right away, and also seemed to be coming from right at the other side of the door. “Morally, nah. Clothing? Yeah.” Stifling a slight laugh at that and stepping back from the door, he looked up when the door swung open. Whatever words he was going to say died in his throat when he set eyes on the way the borrowed shirt fit the hybrid. Alright, not a time to be openly ogling the guests right now, George, get it together-</p><p>        “Good! The clothes fit you.” Dream’s voice was the distraction and saving grace. Drawing both men’s attention to the blonde. “Shirt looks a bit tight, but also you’re a bit more buff compared to me so that’s expected.” A slight smirk quirked at the edges of Dream’s lips and he gave Techno a once over. Relishing in the quick flash of a flustered expression on the warrior’s face. Open and visible without the pig mask that usually hid his face. </p><p>        "Should you be eyeing me up like a prime slice ‘a meat when your boyfriend is literally right in front of me,” Techno grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest slowly. The bluntness of the statement drew a startled laugh out of George, who covered his mouth right afterward. Dream had pretty much done exactly what George had, but with much less shame. </p><p>        “I mean, both he and I can appreciate what we see.” George piped up, also grinning slightly. Pausing, then, he tilted his head and his posture seemed to deflate a bit to make way for sincerity. “If either Dream or I make you uncomfortable, though, just let us know Techno. This is just how we are.”</p><p>        The sincerity in those words just seemed to manage in flustering Techno more. Pig ears flicking back and a ruffled grimace on his face. The warmth for <i>both</i> of the idiots in front of him flared back to life in his chest and was proving to be much harder to squash than it initially was. The voice in the back of his head whispering to him that he had a chance was irritating him. He wasn’t going to be one to break a happy relationship-</p><p>        Those thoughts were interrupted when Dream pushed off from where he’d casually been leaning against the wall and came to a stop in front of the pink-haired man and beside his boyfriend.  “How about we all go and take a seat around the fireplace. I know Georgie here certainly isn’t warm yet, and I bet even if you’ll deny it, you aren’t either.” Waving his hand in a ‘follow me’ motion before turning on his heels, Dream padded towards the living room and over to a heavy wooden chest. Pulling out thick blankets to prepare to be spread in front of the fire.</p><p>        Giving a smile over his shoulder up at Techno, George also made his way over into the living room. Taking the blankets Dream pulled from the chest and going to spread them out in a comfortable nest-like mess. Then, as an afterthought, he jogged back and grabbed several of the pillows from the beds to add to the pile. “We’re all gonna stay in here tonight! So you’re not alone!” George exclaimed when Techno also slowly made his way in to watch Dream and George’s preparation. </p><p>        The sentiment of the simple statement caught Techno off guard, and he was sure the confused look on his face gave that away. “We don’t mind, dude. George here is a cuddler, though, I’ll warn you.” Dream threw a grin over his shoulder and put a pause on his hunt for more blankets. “He can and will latch on like a squid.” </p><p>        George raised his eyebrows and rested his hands slowly on his hips, aiming a glare at Dream. “Says the one who will whine if I have to shove you away when it’s hot cause you smother me, you dork.” He shot back without a moment of hesitation. The banter between the two was normal. But it also had a ball of ice settling in Techno’s chest, freezing, and shattering the earlier warmth. He was far beyond out of place here- Why did he accept that offer- This wasn’t his place. Weren’t his people. Wasn’t-</p><p>        A hand lightly laying on his arm jerked him out of his thoughts. Violently. Flinching back from the contact, he instinctively curled his upper lip to show off his sharp lower canines. Gaze fierce and menacing- Only to see it was just George, looking concerned. Not looking scared of him at all, either. “Hey, you good?” He asked, tone soft. Genuine. It was tearing him apart gently.</p><p>        “M’ just fine.” He bit out, ears pinning back as he quickly averted his gaze. Wrong way, though, because he managed to just look where an equally concerned Dream was. Discomfort and the feeling of being unwelcome boiling up and threatening to spill over. He didn’t belong here; this was a happy home. Not somewhere for someone who had caused so much death- So much grief. His breath was hitching in his chest, panic building slowly and surely.</p><p>        “Techno, hey, look at me okay?” Dream had stood and cautiously padded over and was standing in front of the panicked Technoblade. Hands raised just a small bit, palms up to show he wasn’t going to do any harm. “Is it okay if I touch you? I won’t if you say no” </p><p>        Words weren’t quite in his grasp right now, but he hesitated before giving a short nod. Not even a full couple of seconds afterward, arms wrapped around his larger frame firmly and pulled him into a hug. George also slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around him as well. Both of them close, suffocating but in a way that somehow calmed the panic beating its wings furiously in his chest. They both were warm- Comfortable. Made him think that maybe he… Did belong. </p><p>        From where his face was pressed against Techno’s side, George spoke up in a soft tone. “How about we all go and take a sit in the blanket nest, huh? Be a bit more comfortable?” Avoiding looking at either of them for the moment, Techno nodded jerkily in agreement. Letting the two usher him over to the pile.</p><p>        It was an awkward, shuffling affair because neither Dream nor George fully lets go of him as they made their way over. Dream still had a grounding arm around his middle, and George was holding onto his arm with warm hands. Only letting go for a few moments to arrange the blankets and pillows a little better, George motioned for the two taller men to sit down. As soon as they were seated, George was tucked right up against him, and Dream was on his other side. With a free hand, the smallest of the trio grabbed the softest blanket and shifted around until he could drape it around all three of them. Making a self-satisfied noise in the back of his throat at the success. </p><p>        Techno’s breath was still shaky and slightly hitched in his throat, panic not totally fading, but it was ebbing away slowly. This- Was comfortable. Felt like <i>home.</i></p><p>        That was a whole other breed of terrifying to him. He didn’t get attached to others for a reason. Didn’t let himself form bonds. The fact that he wanted this, wanted to be important to these two? Scared him and chilled him to the bone while also filling his chest with warmth at the thought of taking care of them. Making them his and part of him. </p><p>        Breathing out shakily, Techno slumped forwards slightly. Forcefully letting the tension seep out of his body. Letting himself accept the warmth from Dream and George. Words still weren’t fully in his grasp, but he hoped his actions next showed he was thankful enough. It was mortifying, but he did it anyways- Taking one of George’s hands in his own rough and battle-calloused one. Doing the same for Dream. Physical contact was something that he was used to associating with pain- With battle and with bruises, cuts, and other unpleasant things.</p><p>        It’d be nice to associate it with gentle touching, though. With affection and kindness- The twin smiles from either man on both sides of him had a blush raising to high cheekbones, and even on the tips of his ears. “Aw. So, you can blush, huh?” Dream said playfully, threading his fingers between Techno’s. Relishing in the fact that action just managed to make said blush darken even more.</p><p>        “I’m feeling mildly left out here-“ George muttered petulantly, leaning over closer to him, practically draping over his lap. Making sure to not let go of his hand either, though. Aiming a cheeky grin up at the flustered Techno. Then, with a glance over at Dream, he let his expression go a bit more serious. </p><p>        “Hey, Techno, so. Dream and I had a proposition to make to you. Of course, you don’t have to answer it right away- It’s just something we’ve discussed before.” Sitting back up and scooting around to where he was partially in front of Techno. Giving a reassuring smile when it looked like panic was building up in the other once more. “Nothing bad at all-“ Pausing, he looked over to Dream again. “You could probably explain better.</p><p>        Dream cut in at the offer to speak, leaning forward to look Techno in the face as well. “George and I were wondering if you’d want to be involved with us. Both of us.” He asked, voice soft, sincere. “We both are interested in having you be a part of our relationship. Only if you are fully comfortable with that, of course. If this is too much or if you’d like to decline, that’s just fine too. We’d totally understand and not push the topic any further.” </p><p>        He’d died and somehow gone to heaven despite all he’d done. That was the one and only explanation for this. Either that or he was dreaming. A slight bark of a laugh escaped him at that- A dream. A Dream. But both of their hands in his were real, grounding, and the light squeeze to one hand from George cemented that fact. This was actually happening, the offer was- Sincere? Gods, if this were some sort of joke, Dream and George were infinitely much crueler than he ever thought they could be. “This… Are ya bein’ sincere.” He asked, with no tone inflection but still hesitant. Not sure he could believe this- Not when he was so used to having any good thing ripped from him with force.</p><p>        George gave a small sad frown, then a look of quiet determination took over. Slowly, with plenty of time for Techno to tell him to back off, he situated himself carefully in his lap. Letting go of his hand only to reach up to lay his own hands on either side of Techno’s face. Cupping his cheeks lightly and running his thumbs gently over the ridge of cheekbones. Delicate, caring, <i>loving.</i> </p><p>        The contact was overwhelming, burning, but- So good- Melting into the touch, Techno’s eyes went half-lidded and his ears drooped slightly. Letting his guard down. George smiled at that, and he leaned up to press a chaste kiss against the corner of Techno’s mouth. Then leaning back to observe Techno’s reaction. Which was so good-</p><p>        Pupils blown wide; Techno looked like he may faint. Such a strong warrior, taken down just by not even a full kiss. It was adorable, in a way. “Was that okay?” George questioned carefully, tilting his head. At the sidelines, Dream grinned and brought Techno’s hand that was still in his grasp up to his mouth, and he pressed a light kiss to the tops of his knuckles. Adding fuel to the fire.</p><p>        Swallowing audibly and trying to whet his mouth, Techno just nodded at first. Before croaking out a reply. “Yes. Gods, please. I want-” Words failed him, but that was enough. Dream and George didn’t want to overwhelm him with too much too soon, so they just settled with tucking close to him. George, though, did decide to do one more thing.</p><p>        He wasn’t about to let the small tusks jutting from Techno’s lips hinder the giving of kisses. So, he leaned up again to press a kiss fully on his lips. The feeling of tusks pressing into his own lips was odd, but something he thought that he would like to get used to.</p><p>        Dream gave an exaggerated pout and reached with his free hand to jab George in the side lightly. “Hey, you’re stealing all the attention as usual-“ He muttered jokingly, one brow raised. George leaned back and gave a cheeky grin, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. Then both of them laughed quietly when Techno gave a shaky smile at both of them. Usual confidence evaporated, unsure how to exactly tread in these sorts of situations.</p><p>        Romance wasn’t and never had been something he thought was important in the past. The only thing he had ever focused on was keeping himself alive and keeping himself strong. He’d have to be taught how to do all of this correctly. “Well… I ain’t sayin’ I’m against, uh, bein’ shared.” He muttered in a hesitant voice, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>        Dream smirked slightly at that and decided just one kiss wouldn’t hurt. Reaching his free hand up to lightly grip Techno’s jaw, he urged the other to turn his head. Having to lean up a bit himself to also press a chaste kiss to Techno’s lips. Grinning into the kiss when a flustered whine sounded in the back of the usually battle-hardened warrior’s throat. It was an immensely satisfying noise to hear. He really was tempted to try and deepen the kiss, to see what other noises he could drag out, but now wasn’t the time.</p><p>        Pulling back and re-adjusting to lean against Techno, while George kept his seat in Techno’s lap, the trio settled into a comfortable silence. Enjoying the warmth of the fire, and each other’s company. The sound of the storm raging on in the background was just that, noise in the background. </p><p>        This night was good. It had unveiled many surprises, and for once, not one of them was bad. Techno was glad for that. This was good. A comfort and a calm in the metaphorical and physical storm that was raging now. Maybe he could allow himself to get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, if ya read all the way through this, thank you! I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Feedback is always welcome&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>